1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a method of fabricating display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a micro-photolithography process is widely used to form a fine pattern in an LCD process or semiconductor process. In the photolithography process, a circuit line width, or a pattern line width, is determined based on the wavelength of light used in an exposure process. Considering the current technology level, it is very difficult to form an ultrafine pattern that is not greater than 100 μm on a substrate using the photolithography process.
In addition, as the line width in the ultrafine pattern is further decreased, costly equipment such as an exposure apparatus is needed which increases start investment costs. Also, the cost for a mask of a high resolution increases so that efficiency may be deteriorated.
Also, since exposure, baking after exposure, development, baking after development, etching, and cleaning are needed whenever a pattern is formed, a process time is prolonged and the process becomes complex.
A printing process that is a new process to solve the above problem has been developed by imprint an initial nano-scale. The printing process is a method of directly printing on a substrate by forming a pattern on a roller.